Romeo and Cinderella
by Rin Owens
Summary: The night air was too much for Cinderella to handle. Romeo pulled her though the bushes, trying to get her to safety but Cinderella could not handle it. Soon her world when black.
1. The wait

**Romeo and Cinderella **

_Romeo is coming_. That one thought lingered in Cinderella's mind. Over and over again the thought played each time getting faster to match her increasing heart rate. _Romeo is coming._ She knew it was wrong but she didn't care. Looking at the clock she saw it was only ten minutes before be would be there. Hurriedly she grabbed the rope ladder that she had made. This would be the second time she's seen him. Even so her heart raced. He had her wrapped around his finger. She knew that.

She hid the ladder by her window and sat on her bed. Tapping her foot impatiently. Not even a minute had passed and she was up again. She started cleaning rapidly, redoing the floor, and dishes while checking the clock. Just waiting for the time to be right. But time seemed to slow every time she looked. Finally the time came to one more minute. She went to find her Stepmother and her two Stepsisters. She found only her Stepmother, as her sisters were already snug and sound in their beds.

"Good night, Stepmother. Sleep well. I am off to bed." It took all of Cinderella's strength not to smile and run off to her room. She stood waiting at her Stepmother's door for her answer.

"Good night, Cinderella." She said rather coldly. Not that it mattered to her anymore, she was so used to the cold. Cinderella then tried her best not to run but walk to her room. She got half way up the stairs walking but then smiled and ran up the stairs. In her room she lifted one of her floorboards and picked out the box of Carmel that was given to her by Romeo. She carefully placed the box on her bed and placed the floorboard back in its place. The floor moaned in protest. Once put back she headed to her window once more, watching the winter night waiting for Romeo. Looking in the night she noticed the smell of Irises in the air. The light, sweet sent put her in a love drugged state. Not long after she caught sent of the Irises, she heard the voice of her beloved.

"Just as the Irises that I hold are sweet, my Cinderella is more so. That is why I give you these flowers, if you will let me that is." Cinderella could only hear his voice at first but then she saw his blonde hair in a short ponytail and his black and yellow suit. The suit it's self was black but had yellow lining on the ending, which contrasted wonderfully in the night. His blue eyes sparkled to an almost green.

Cinderella smiled, leaning over her window she said, "Romeo! It's been long. I have missed you deeply. I will accept your Irises though I will not be able to keep them long. My Stepmother and Stepsisters will surely find them all but too soon."

"Cinderella, it has only been two days since we last saw each other."

"I know but it seems longer." Cinderella grabbed the ladder and threw it down her window. Carefully tying the rope to a piece of wood that stuck out in her window. s


	2. And then the night came

**Sorry about having such a long time to update, but hey i've been busy. Enjoy~!**

**I don't own Vocaliod **

Cinderella grabbed the ladder and threw it down her window. Carefully tying the rope to a piece of wood that stuck out in her window.

"There Romeo, Now you can climb up." Cinderella called.

"Thank you." Romeo climbed up and stepped in my room. Immediately the room was filled with an even more fragrant smell of the sweet Irises filled the room soon Carmel mixed with the sweet smell. At first Cinderella did not realize that Romeo had opened the box of Carmel that she had put on her bed. Romeo come behind her and then put his hands over her eyes.

"Romeo," She giggled, "What on Earth are you doing?" Her short blonde hair rustled as Romeo slightly moved his arms.

"Dear Cinderella, what wouldn't I do?"

"Romeo, I don't know."

"Anything Cinderella. Anything." He smiled as he took one hand away and got a little round package out that was tied with black and red paper with a little string bow tied to it. "Now, I need you to close your eyes and hold out your hands." Cinderella giggled and did as she was told. Romeo took the little package and put it in her hands. "You can open them now." Romeo told her sweetly.

"Alright." She opened her eyes and looked at the little package with amazement.

"May I?" She asked. Romeo nodded his head with a smile and Cinderella opened the package. Inside was a small round bar similar to soap. "What is it?"

"It's a bathsud. It will help with your sores and smooth your skin."  
>Cinderella smiled and wrapped her arms around Romeo. "Thank you very much Romeo."<p>

"It's no problem." A hint of pink spread across Romeo's face, in turn making Cinderella both smile and blush herself. Cinderella took down her hair and used it to cover her cheeks. Silly as some people thought it was, she was afraid to let others see her blush. This developed as a fear of her stepsisters, they used to tease her about how easily she blushed and then would continue on to why she had blushed. Now that she thought about it, she realized a lot of her fears came from her stepsisters. Romeo looked at her with his tender blue eyes, smiled and pulled a hair that was out of place on Cinderella and placed it behind her ear. She smiled back and then tried to return the gaze but she found she could not. "Cinderella, may I ask, what is your birth name?"

The question caught her off guard, as she had not been called by her real name for some time. "My real name is Rin. I'm sorry for not telling you before. I just am so used to being called Cinderella."

"It's fine. My real name is Len. I have a reputation to hold up as Romeo. That's been my nickname, Romeo, since I could talk."

"Len, Rin. We rhyme." Rin smiled sleepily and looked back at Len. "Len, I like that name. Why would they call you Romeo?"

"My name literally means 'Lover, and Romance'. That is why."

"Oh. Well despite the meaning, I still love it."

"And I love Rin. Your name is the lilies right?"

"Yes it is."

"That's good. Rin, my queen of the lilies."

"My Len, King of love." At that Len gave her a hug and then battered his nose against hers' softly. Rin felt her heart beat increase, thinking he was going to kiss her she closed her eyes. But instead of kissing her, he started to tickle her. She laughed and tried to escape his grip with no success. He kept at it until she was just a breath away from his face. Their noses almost touching. Len smiled, then brought her in for a kiss.

"Len, why did we have to meet?"

"I don't know. Why? Do you regret it?"

"No I was just wondering."

"Oh, okay. May I call you by your real name? Rin?"

"Yes," she smiled, "so long as I can call you Len."

"That's a deal." Smiling and in each others' arms, the two happily talked until early in the morning, when the sun had still not yet risen. In his arms, Rin fell asleep, and Len watched her peacefully.


	3. Morning Day and day dreams

"Rin, come now, you must wake up. I have to go." He gently shook her, but soon gave up after she mumbled and shook her head. Still smiling, he put her on her bed and put her blanket over Rin. Len kissed her and left.

The next morning, Rin woke up confused, remembering falling asleep in Len's arms, but awaking in her bed. _Maybe it was just a dream. _She sighed and got up. Rin fixed her hair and got on with the day after lifting her floorboards to check for the flowers that Len had given her last night. To her surprise they were there, along with the Carmel letting her know he was real. She felt pang of hurt as she thought about him. Rin shrugged it off and went and did her chores in a dreamy haze.

"Cinderella! Cinderella!" She heard her stepsister, Neru, call her. At first she didn't know whom Neru was calling after being called by her real name for one night.

"I'm coming!" She called. Rin followed the calls into Neru's bedroom.

"Finally! I've been waiting for you!" Her sister had long, blonde hair and as usual texting away on her cell phone. Rin took notice that Neru's hair was down and in a mess. She then made the assumption as to why she was called.  
>"You called?"<p>

"Yeah, see my hair?" She pointed up, "I need you to help me put it up. Also when your done Mom wants you to check the mail. Now get the brush." Rin did as she was told, and brushed her stepsister's hair into the side ponytail that it normally sat in. Neru showed Rin a cruel core but really on the inside she felt bad for Rin. Though, she would never voice this, nor call Rin her true name for fear of her mother. Neru pretended to scowl at Rin as she left to go check the mail. After exiting Neru's room, she glided outside to the mailbox. Inside were two envelopes; one was addressed to her and the other the whole family. She put the one that was for her in her pocket and headed inside.

Inside she took the letter to her Stepmother in her room. Inside the room was dim with only a little bit of sunlight from the windows; expensive tapestries, portirts and lovely jewelry boxes were found though out the room.

"Stepmother, there is a letter for the entire family. Would you please come out with us?"

Coolly her Stepmother replied, "I shall. Please open the curtains though and get my gown. One last thing, go make breakfast. I don't care what you make, as long as it is good."

"Yes, Stepmother." Rin did as she was told and left to go make breakfast. Soon enough she found what was needed to make French toast and made it. Once it was finished and on the table, she ate her fair share then called every one to the table.

Not long after, she saw Neru, Miku and her Stepmother. Her Stepmother was a tall, elegant woman with short brown hair, and wore a short dress of blood red with white fur at the ends. Grand indeed, but that was to be expected, as she was lady of the house plus her fortune that could scarcely be called her own. She inherited it after her husband died, and gave none of it to whom it was supposed to belong to, Rin. But Rin had no idea that it was supposed to be her's, and so she suffered the worst. Changing her name, becoming a maid, and practically followed orders every day after her father had died.

"Cinderella, hand me that darned letter you were telling me about earlier."

"Yes, of course." Rin handed her the letter. "Would you like for me to open it?"

"No," She opened the letter and read, "To the Haradra family, I hope that this pleases you as you are invited to a ball in honor of The Prince Len Kagamine. Your entire family is to come. Maid, family, servants, all are to attend. On the chance that someone does not come, this person will see the prince alone, if not you will be imprisoned. Your regards, Len Kagamine." Every one at the table froze and stopped eating. Even Neru who would normally be on her phone, paused and sat, frozen. For a moment, time stood still. Rin decided she had enough of this and started pouring drinks.

"Mother, what do you make of this?" Miku asked.

"I don't know my dear. At the bottom there is the date and time of the ball. Rin will you please fetch water from the well so you can wash our gowns and clothes?"

Rin hid her happiness as she thought of the name on the letter. _Len Kagamine. Is this my Len? But, Len's not a prince, is he? _It took Rin a moment to hear her Stepmother, and answered, "Yes Stepmother." With that, she left the house and got the water as was told, all the while thinking about her 'Romeo', Len. She thought about last night, how the two of them talked and talked. She smiled then halfway skipped to and from the well. She skipped happily at first but by the time she got back into sight of her house, Rin's mood went down almost instantly. It was like she was being dragged down, her limbs felt heavy and weak, and her heartbeat slowed down a bit. A feeling of dread for no appent reason swept upon her. However bad it may feel, she would never show it to her sisters or her Stepmother. Rin faked a smile and walked into the house to find her sister, Miku, staring at a letter. At first Rin was not alarmed thinking it only to be the letter meant for the family. But then the sent of Irises and Carmel filled her nose.


	4. The request

"Well, Rin. What a pleasure. I see you have water for the clothes." Miku said this like she was very close to cutting her with words_. If looks could kill,_ Rin thought. Miku put the caramel down and walked around Rin circling her like a vulture. "I know your little secret. There is a boy seeing you at night. Who is he? Where does he come from? Did he give you this caramel?"

"What makes you think it is a boy? Who said I was I was seeing anyone? For all you know I could have bought the caramel at the market. Sister please, I mean no harm. Please give them back." Rin was so very close to crying and wanted to beg on her nees if she had to.

"Your luck is out. How long have you been seeing him?"

"I haven't been seeing any one." Rin knew she was a bad lair, but she had no other choice. She couldn't loose Len. Not now, or ever.

"Whatever. I have the letter right here. It's funny that Rin is your name. Your name is Cinderella, not Rin. Or I see the problem, it's addressed wrong. Fess up."

"Fine. Yes I have been seeing some one." Miku's face lit up a little when I said it, "His name is….his name is Romeo. He gave me those flowers, and the caramel. Please, please don't tell stepmother. If she found out she would kill me. Please. I beg you." Rin allowed a few tears to fall onto her checks. Miku looked at her shocked, as if she had not yet seen her Stepsister cry. At first she felt bad for Rin, but in the end her hatred won out. She smiled cruelly.

"Cinderella. I'll keep this a secret if you'll do me a favor."

"Anything." Rin breathed a sigh of relief.

"I want you to make sure that Len falls in love with me when we go to the ball." Miku smiled proudly at herself while Rin smiled a false smile, for inside she was slowly dyeing. A few tears fell but she acted as though they were tears of relief.

"Okay I will." Miku smiled then walked off to her room. Little did she know that Len was the same person as Romeo. Sobbing now, Rin went to her room. Inside all she could do was cry and look at the clock. In 3 hours he would be there. Her Len. _Knock, knock. _ She heard it at her door. Rin feared it was her sister, or worse, her stepmother. Carefully wiping her tears she went to the door. "Who is it?" She called.

"It's me, Miku." Rin felt dizzy and opened the door.

"Yes?" In addition to being dizzy, she was nervous. The worst combination.

"I would like to know when you plan to see him again; so that I can deem him worthy of my sister." Miku said with a smile. Rin knew what she really meant was, "I want to see if I want him".

Rin smiled a said, "Please let me read the letter and I will tell you."

"Fine." Reluctantly, Miku got the letter out of her pocket and handed it to Rin.

_Dear my Sweet Rin, _

_I have some wonderful news! I hope that you will be able to help. Do you by chance know of anyone named Al? If so, please send him to me. This will be of much help. I love you my queen of lilies. _

_Good bye until we meet again. _

After reading it, tears stung Rin's eyes. She secretly had hoped there would be more, but unfortunly not. Miku looked at her impatiently and tapped her foot. Now it was Rin's turn to talk.

"We are meeting in a week from now."

"Thank you. I plan to be there." Said snootily and then walked away, leaving Rin to cry in her room. Neru heard Rin's sobs from her room and went to go see what was wrong. When Neru walked in she saw Rin in tears and on the bed. Neru wanted badly to go comfort her but at first she feared her Mother. Soon she decided against it and carefully sat by Rin.

"Cinderella? Are you okay?" Hearing Neru's voice shocked Rin and she instantly sat up. Wiping her tears, Rin tried to prepare herself for all the teasing that was sure to come. "I asked if you were okay." Neru said this with a tender, motherly voice.

Shakily Rin answered, "So you're not here to tease me?"  
>"No." Rin nodded her head and wiped the last tears out of her eyes. "So then why<p>

Are you here?" Rin asked sweetly.

"I want to know what's bothering you." There. She had said it, she finally had in her own way admitted that she cared, even the slightest for her.

"You would not care. Please leave me be." Rin was a little shocked that her stepsister had asked. Did she really care about her? The thought warmed her, and suddenly she wished she could take back the words that had come out of her mouth. At that moment, Neru left Rin to be alone.


End file.
